


One Crazy Night

by Underworld_Vampires



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Legal drug use, Marijuana, Mulder and Scully get high after finishing a case, Recreational Drug Use, Takes place sometime in season 10, edibles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underworld_Vampires/pseuds/Underworld_Vampires
Summary: The case in Colorado was a bust, Scully was well aware of this fact. However, now that the case was over, she and Mulder had the chance to try something new, something they wouldn't really be able to try otherwise.





	One Crazy Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DancesWithCybermen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithCybermen/gifts).



> Written for the X-Files Easter Exchange! I hope this is good for you! I apologize if things seem to be a bit awkward, but I've never actually been high before so I was asking a friend of mine a lot of questions, so I thank Shay for tolerating my barrage of questions and I hope I did the idea justice!

Scully collapsed onto the bed with a groan, feet pounding from the three autopsies she had to perform that day. She knew this was a waste of a case, that much she could be certain. All three of the ‘victims’ that Mulder swore up and down were a result of whatever the hell this damn x-file was, but it turns out all three of them had died of causes that could easily be explained. One of them had a heart attack, the second was a completely natural death in their sleep, and the third one died of anaphylactic shock, most likely due to the peanuts she found in the stomach contents. There was no reason for her to have stayed that long, to have done any of that. There was no X-File here. This was another wild goose chase, and as always, she was the one paying the price. And to add insult to injury, they only had one room with one bed, and neither of them were sure where they stood in their relationship.

She could only hope that Mulder was out getting dinner for them. Just at the thought, her stomach let out a loud growl. Due to the amount of autopsies that she had done, she skipped right over lunch. It had been almost twelve hours since she last ate anything. Logically, there was a part of her that knew how bad that was for her, but work was work. She suffered for her job, she knew, and she wouldn’t really have it any other way. And unlike when she was younger, she couldn’t really get away with doing things like this. She was in her fifties now, her body needed more care than it used to.

The door to the motel room finally opened, and in walked Mulder with a large pizza and a thing of brownies on top of it. He set both down on the table in the room, finally sparing a glance at his partner. “How did the autopsies go?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“A complete waste of my time,” She glared at him, as she stood up from the bed to go grab one of the brownies, forgoing the pizza for now. “All of our victims died of natural causes.” She could tell that Mulder had no interest in correcting her, and she hoped that it meant that he agreed and they could go home in a few days. 

“Uh, Scully,” Mulder said, unable to stop her before she ate the entire brownie. “I… wouldn’t have eaten that just yet,” His face flushed pink. 

“Why, Mulder? What did you do?” Her tone was accusatory and a bit angry at this point. She was starving and they just looked so tempting. 

“Well…,” He at least had the ability to look at least a little bit sheepish for his next action. “Remember how, on our flight here, we both talked about trying marijuana for the first time, since we’re not getting any younger and it’s not like the bureau can do anything if we’re trying it in a completely legal state?” A look of realization crossed her face and she actually went to look at the box that the brownies came in. Right on the front was a marijuana leaf, and she realized what she did. 

“Why didn’t you warn me!” So far, she wasn’t feeling any effects, but she didn’t know long it took to get the high. Yes, she did want to try them, but she wished she had the chance to eat first. She had no idea what the effect was going to be on her. “Mulder, I haven’t eaten anything all day! We don’t know what’s going to happen!”

“Easy there, Scully,” He set the brownies aside and gave her a slice of the pizza instead. “Just eat for now, you’ll be feeling the effects soon, but I don’t think it will be as bad as you’re expecting it to be.” 

She gave him a harsh glare and started to eat the pizza. She ate the entire slice in just a few moments, absolutely starving and trying to put something in her stomach before the weed took effect and she got high. She noticed Mulder had eaten a few slices and was now enjoying one of the brownies as well. Reaching over him, she grabbed another slice of pizza and ate that one a bit slower. 

It took about a half hour for Mulder to first notice the change in Scully. He saw her being all sulky about the autopsies and the case that they flew out for seemingly to nothing. However, out of nowhere, Scully just started to giggle and laugh. His eyes widened, brows furrowed in confusion at the seemingly random laughter coming from his partner. “Scully, are you alright?” 

“Yeah,” She wiped the tears from her laughter from her eyes, before she looked him over. “Sorry, it’s just that… you have pizza sauce on your chin.” He seemed a little put off before he chuckled. 

“Scully, I think that you might be a bit high.” He commented, noticing how her eyes were slightly bloodshot from finally getting under the influence of the edibles. He could tell that he was starting to get there too, but definitely the lack of food in Scully’s system and her small stature contributed to the speed at which the high ended up effecting her. Her giggle was like music to his ears, and he smiled at her. 

“Nah, I don’t think so, Mulder,” She responded with a grin. She got up and moved to sit on his lap, and saw just how stunned he was at her action. It seemed to encourage her more than put her off. Her hands swept through Mulder’s hair, playing with the strands at the base of his neck. “My Mulder.” 

“Is that what I am?” His guard was lowering too, and he realized that this was the effect of the marijuana, and that the high was starting to hit him too. “Am I your Mulder?” He watched as she nodded vigorously, moving to rest her head on his shoulder.

“You always have been,” She mumbled, her face burying into his neck, closing her eyes for a moment. “I lost sight of it, when you got consumed by your depression, and I left you. Probably when you needed me the most.” She knew that she probably wouldn’t be saying these things if she were sober, but she felt a little more comfortable talking to him about this. “You shouldn’t forgive me for leaving…”

“You know, Scully, I thought about this for a long time.” He told her, his gaze serious despite how high he was really starting to feel. “It hurt that you left me, and still does sting, But I understand why you did.” He felt her start to draw a pattern on his leg, and his lips curled into a small smile. “I can’t be angry for you for doing what was better for you in the long run.”

“What did I do to deserve this?” She sighed and leaned against him, her eyes closing gently as she relaxed. It was quiet for a few moments before she started giggling again. “Mulder, can we go to McDonald’s, I’m hungry.” Mulder couldn’t help but start laughing too, but he shook his head. 

“No, Scully, I brought pizza back.” Her eyes lit up like she had forgotten about the pizza and she got off his lap to go grab another slice, not caring that it was probably cold at this point. He couldn’t fight the sadness that came when she got up, already missing her warmth, but that sadness was short lived when she settled back down on his lap with the slice of pizza in her hands. She took a big bite of the pizza, not noticing when a little bit of sauce dripped onto the corner of her lips. 

Mulder didn’t know what came over him, but he leaned over and pressed his lips to the corner of her mouth to mop up the sauce. When he realized what he had done, his cheeks turned red. They had not really established what was going on with their relationship, just that she could really tolerate being around him again. He saw the way her cheeks turned pink and he could have sworn that there was a smile playing on her lips. 

“You were right, by the way,”

Mulder watched as Scully’s brows furrowed in confusion and she stopped in the middle of chewing. She swallowed her bite of food. “What are you talking about, Mulder?” He breathed out a soft sigh. 

“You were right that there was nothing to this case.” He admitted, biting his lip. “I just wanted the chance to spend more time with you. It’s rare that you and I ever spend time outside of the office together anymore, just when we’re on cases. I thought… I just thought that maybe we could have this chance to be back to what we were.” He felt her hand start to brush through his hair, her nails scratching at his scalp, causing a shiver to rush up his spine. Everything was really starting to feel hyper-intensified, the drugs really settling in now.

“Mulder, did you ever think to just ask to spend time with me?” Her voice cut through his mind and he really didn’t know what to say to that. He had assumed that she was still upset with him over what happened, and she would really only want to spend time with him at the office or on cases. Even that, in his mind, probably would have been too much. “Because I was waiting for you to ask.” 

They both stared at each other for a moment, before Mulder laughed. The tension left his body just a little bit, relieved that she had wanted to spend time with him too. He hadn’t been too off the mark, even if he knew he should have asked her sooner. They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Scully got off his lap once again, this time, she took his hand and lead them to the one bed in the room. 

“Can you hold me tonight, Mulder?” Her voice took on such innocence that pulled at Mulder’s heart. A brief nod was her answer, and soon the two of them were laying in the bed together. His arm slipped around her waist and her back pressed up against his chest. Once again, his fingers began to toy with her hair, admiring the red color, drawn to it. 

She fit so perfect in his arms, something he actually never considered until this exact moment. Holding her felt like the entire stars and the universe were all in line, and nothing could change just how perfect this moment was. Part of him wondered if the weed was what caused him to think like this, but he found that he couldn’t care at this moment.

He moved to press a kiss to her neck, nuzzling against the skin there. He had no idea of tomorrow, Scully would be angry about the situation or regret all of this, so he was going to enjoy this as much as he could. As if sensing his thought process, he felt her turn in his arms so they were face to face. 

“Mulder,” Her hand brushed against his arm, making sure that she had his attention before continuing. “There is no way I’m going to regret this in the morning.” She let out a yawn, her eyelids drooping for a moment. He could tell that she was mere moments away from sleep, but instead of letting her eyes close, she opened them once more. 

He was going to tell her to sleep when she pressed her lips to his in a chaste kiss before she yawned again. “Hmm… night mul’er.” She finally closed her off, and in only a few moments it felt like, he heard her soft snores. 

Mulder doubted he would be sleeping any time soon, dwelling on the taste of Scully still on his lips. He hoped she was right, that she wouldn’t grow to regret this by the time she woke. However, if she did, he knew one thing.

He wouldn’t have changed this night for anything in the world, because finally it felt like they were getting back to what they used to be.


End file.
